


host

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [5]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Resturant AU, tf is brians full name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>treckorta asked:<br/>suavarro: nate's a new employee at alex's restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	host

alex really didn’t want to have to hire someone new, but at this point there was no other choice. other than himself, he had five staff members. victoria, and william were servers, while gabe, ryland and brian where in the kitchen. alex used to do the job of the host, but he was always being called back to his office to make orders or answer a call. which is what lead him to hiring someone new to take the job of host.

the kid’s name was nate, a month into being 20, big eyes and a mess of hair. he was excitable and always had a smile on his face, so alex decided that he would do just fine.

nate’s first week went great. he had all the specials memorized, was very personal when talking to tables, and hadled problems with ease. and he never stopped smiling, even when a older man yelled at him about how his food was cold. 

sometimes alex would look at him from inside his office. the younger man would catch his gaze and smile even wider. alex would scrunch his face up and return to his work,but nate would always stare into the office for a few more moments.

in honor of nate working there for a month, victoria and gabe decided they should throw a little party after they closed for the night. nate’s smile was still in place, but he messed with his hands and shifted his weight from foot to foot a lot. not that alex was paying close attention, or anything.

brian and ryland were telling some long story that they could barely make it through without laughing. william was listening intently while gabe played with his hair. victoria was finishing off the last of the cookies. and nate was just leaning aganist the stand where he stood everyday for his job, with that damn smile that alex was so fond of on his face.

alex decided to walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. when nate turned to him, wide eyes lighting up, alex had to hold his breath.

“you’ve done really good this past month.” alex mumbled, clearing his throat. “thank you, for that. it means a lot of you’ve taken a load of my shoulders.”

nate just shrugged, smile falling into a bit more timid version of itself. “just being myself.” he laughed slightly, looking up at alex who couldn’t help but smile at him.

“i can dig that.” the older one said, making a noise in the back of his throat. nate was just staring at him, and alex was getting anxious because he wasn’t smiling and fuck, alex would give anything to have him smiling again.

“could i kiss you, if that’s not weird?” nate almost whispers, not looking at alex another, who ddoesn’t even think about what nate is saying before he replies.

“will it make you smile?” alex sounded almost desperate, and it took nate a moment before he nodded.

it was a quick kiss. alex’s hand still on his shoulder the only other contact. the taller of the two was looking at the other’s face, letting out a sigh when he saw the smile, which seemed to be the fucking only thing alex cared about at this point.

alex made note to be the reason nate wore that grin more often.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was shit but lmao
> 
> send me prompts!: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
